


it was her eyes

by lynnoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, POV First Person, Rewrite, Rowan uses they/them pronouns, merula needs more love, rowan is in ravenclaw, slytherin MC, so ill give it to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnoe/pseuds/lynnoe
Summary: Her first year at Hogwarts, Lynn Morris is excited to take on what the school has to throw at her, but even more determined to find out what happened to her older brother, Jacob. Merula Snyde, a girl with messy brown hair and piercing violet eyes, seems to get in Lynn's way in more ways than one.





	it was her eyes

I felt completely overwhelmed as I stepped foot in Diagon Alley, watching as young people walked by with excited looks on their faces, others with that of dread. I was somewhere in between both feelings, a knot in my stomach as I held the list of remaining items to my chest.

It was time to prepare for my first year at Hogwarts, and I had absolutely no clue what I would do with myself as I took small and careful steps, being sure not to bump into anyone around me. The last time I had been here was five years ago, Jacob’s first year at Hogwarts, and even then my older brother had done everything on his own. It was at that moment that I began to panic, jumping slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, sorry,” I heard someone’s voice as they walked in front of me, “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just noticed that you were a bit lost, and saw the robes you’re wearing. It’s your first year as well?” I looked them up and down, noticing that they had dark skin, messy black hair, and black rimmed-glasses pushed up their thin, somewhat long nose. 

“Yes,” I nodded, glancing down at the list that was clutched in my hands. They looked over my shoulder, eyes drifting down the things that were already marked off. Their dark eyes seemed to brighten as a smile grew across their face. 

“You only need to get your wand and books now? I already have everything, so if you want I can help you around!” they grinned excitedly, and I couldn’t help but smile myself. Oh God, who thought excitement could be so infectious.

“Alright, sure,” I responded with a small laugh, and their already large smile grew even more.

“Splendid! My name is Rowan Khanna, by the way.”

“I’m Lynn Morris.”

And so we went on and collected the last of the items that I needed, Rowan also buying a scarf that caught their eye. I was happy, having found my very first friend, and the anxiety had almost completely melted away. That was when a certain someone grabbed my attention; a short girl, who had messy brown hair that had a streak of orange in it, as well as piercing violet eyes. The girl was intimidating, yet infatuating at the same time. I felt something weird in my chest, and I wanted to talk to this beautiful eyed girl. Rowan, who was unnoticing, then grabbed me by the arm and began pulling me to our next destination: the Hogwarts Express.

I didn’t see the girl again throughout the whole train ride, but I couldn’t help but think of her, especially her eyes. They were something extraordinary, and I had never seen anything like them. Maybe I’d be able to ask this mysterious girl about it if I saw her again. It took a moment for me to realize that Rowan had stopped talking, and was looking at me expectantly. Oh no. They must have asked a question.

“Sorry, what was that?” I asked, not caring if this showed that I hadn’t been listening to the excitable first year seated across from me.

“I asked,” they began, “what house do you think you’ll end up in?”

I pondered the question for a moment, before finally shrugging. “I’ve no clue, honestly. All of my family has been in different houses throughout the generations.” 

“Right,” they nodded thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowing, “your brother was a Gryffindor, wasn’t he?” I responded with a grunt of confirmation, uncomfortable with the mention of Jacob. Rowan took notice, swiftly changing the subject. “I believe that I’ll be in Ravenclaw.”

“I guess that we’ll see soon.”

The rest of the ride was in silence, except for the polite denial of snacks from the trolly. It felt like an eternity before we arrived. 

I walked beside Rowan in the great hall, marvelling at the large room. I was able to see candles floating high above our heads, as well as the beauty that the stars and moon held, visible from the ceiling. I barely listened to Dumbledore’s speech, hearing from Rowan that he says almost the exact same thing every year. I instead waited for names to begin being called. My eyes focused on an older woman, who Rowan said is Professor Minerva McGonagall, who had a scroll in her hands. I recognised the name as the same person who signed my letter.

She began reading out names, and I became nervous. It wasn’t long before Rowan was called up. A wide smile grew across their face as the sorting hat yelled out “Ravenclaw,” and I felt pride for my friend. After a few more others, it was my turn. There was a knot in my throat as I sat down on the stool, feeling the hat, which was far too big for me, be placed on my head. I heard inaudible mumbling coming from it as it shifted around, the entire hall going silent. I felt like I was about to explode, like if it didn’t sort me soon then I’d burst into tears.

“SLYTHERIN!” it finally shouted, and I let out a breath that I hadn’t even realized I’d been holding in. I felt relieved, not because of the house I was sorted in, but because of the attention no longer being on me. I smiled sheepishly as I approached the Slytherin table, where some of the teenagers in green and black robes hooted and cheered, while others seemed disappointed. I knew exactly why the opinions on me were so split. I was the younger sister of Jacob Morris, the boy who ruined the reputation of Gryffindor while searching for the cursed vaults. That’s why Jacob was expelled. That’s why he ran away from home a year ago. That’s why I had to find him, and there was no better place to start than the cursed vaults.

“Snyde, Merula,” McGonagall called out, causing me to look up to see who was next to go. My eyes widened slightly when I saw that it was that same girl with violet eyes. I finally knew her name, and our eyes locked as the hat was lowered onto her head.  
“SLYTHERIN!” it shouted immediately, to which I averted my gaze. There was far more clapping for her than there was with me, which was to be expected. The girl, Merula, sat across from me. I looked up at her and our eyes met again, and this time she looked back at me with a smug grin. It was almost as if she were challenging me. _Okay, Merula Snyde,_ I thought, a feeling of determination passing through me.

_You’re on._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa sorry for this being so short. it has been a long time since i've written, and i am still getting back into the swing of things. expect more soon!


End file.
